mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 6 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 6 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript Microsoft Sam: Guys! Microsoft Mike: Yeah Sam? Microsoft Sam: We're going to Walt Disney World! Microsoft Mary: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I love Walt Disney World! Microsoft Anna: Especially when you can treat Mickey with a pair of paloppanies. Microsoft Sam: POLO PONIES! Polo Ponies Gems Microsoft Sam: What the heck?!?! Who put Polo Ponies in the S from Hell logo? R.O. Scotty: I did! Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyy! You noodge! R.O. Scotty: Tscha! I can't stand being called a noodge! Microsoft Zira: Ok, let's go to Walt Disney World! VROOM! At the airport... Airport Employee: Welcome to MicrosoftSquirrel Airlines, how may I help you? Davemadson: We would like 20 tickets to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Airport Employee: Okay, that will be $50,000. Davemadson: It's alright, I have $85,302 from winning the game show The Price is Right. Airport Employee: Here's your change. Davemadson: Thanks. Airport Employee: You're welcome. 4 hours later... Squirrel Girl: We're at Disney World. All: YAAAAAYYY! Meanwhile at Typhoon Lagoon... R.O. Scotty: Let's ride the water slide! Microsoft Mike: Okay! R.O. Scotty, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Mary: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! SPLASH! Microsoft Mike: Well, that was fun. Microsoft Mary: I want to ride it again. Microsoft Anna: Me too! Especially when there are people wearing paloppanies at the water slide! Microsoft Sam: POLO PONIES!!! Microsoft Zira: I'm hungry. Let's go to the Snack Shack. Microsoft Sam: Okay. At the snack shack... Snack Shack Employee: Welcome to the Snack Shack! How can I help you? Microsoft Mike: We would like a whole 24 inch pizza, 20 servings of french fries, and 20 medium Cokes, please? Davemadson: It's ok, I still have $35,302 dollars. Snack Shack Employee: That will be $110.48. Here's your change. Have a nice day! Lexine: This pizza is very yummy! Johnny: The best beach pizza around! Jimmy: Did you know that pizza is America's #1 favorite food? Hank: And pepperoni is the #1 topping for pizza? Harvey Z.: That's 2 fun facts of the day from us! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sidney: I love your facts. LH Michael: *slurp slurp* LH Michelle: Their drinks are also good. Beulah: Savage. Abby: I love you everyone! All: Awwwwww..... Squirrel Girl: Let's go to the Magic Kingdom! Microsoft Mary: All right! 3 hours later, after they went to the Magic Kingdom.... Microsoft Sam: Oh guys, It's sundown! R.O. Scotty: Yeah, let's have a dance party. Microsoft Mike: Okay. 1 hour later... Microsoft Anna: Bedtime. Microsoft Zira: Good night. The next day.... Wally Warner: Sunrise. Rhonda Raven: Let's go to Animal Kingdom. I love the animals here. Squirrel Girl: Me too! Okay. 2 hours later after they went to Animal Kingdom.... Microsoft Sam: Let's go to the Epcot and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Microsoft Mike: Okay. 4 hours later after they went to the Epcot and Disney's Hollywood Studios.... Microsoft Mary: We're finished with Disney World. Let's eat at Uno Pizza for lunch. Microsoft Anna: Alrighty. Microsoft Zira: And after that, we'll go to SeaWorld. After they had lunch at Uno Pizza.... Jimmy: Now that was tasty, wasn't it? Hank: I guess so, Jimmy. Harvey Z.: I love Uno Pizza! Sidney: Squirrel Girl you're the best! Squirrel Girl: Thank you! Let's go to SeaWorld! At SeaWorld... Microsoft Mary: Let's see the orcas! Microsoft Anna: Wow look at the trainer! SPLASH! Microsoft Zira: Now that was intense! Microsoft Mike: Nice. *clap clap clap clap* Microsoft Sam: We're going back to MicrosoftSquirrel Land. Microsoft Anna: Let's go! Category:Transcripts